Shinobi University
by Kobito
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Naruto was kicked out of his college Uzushio University. Now he's going to attend Shinobi University, but Naruto has some new ambitions for his new college. Naruto's going to get all the love he deserves. NaruHina, NaruSaku, NaruSasu, every Naruto pairing under the sun! Rated M for language, sexual themes, and Naruto being a Man Whore.
1. New Kid on Campus

**That's right! I'm frickin' alive! I was reading a bunch of Alternate Universe Naruto College fanfics and I didn't really like any of them... I know that theirs probably a great AU Naruto College fic out there somewhere, but I read like 3 and didn't like any of them... It seemed like a fun idea so I decided to write my own fanfic X3**

**This chapter isn't much, just the introductory chapter. Naruto arrives at college and what not. Yes, Naruto will be the main character XD**

**I'm not giving up on **_**Life with NaruSasu.**_** I'm currently working on Chapter 4. I know what I want to happen but I'm having trouble putting it into words. This fanfic seemed like fun to write and it will give me a little break to think things through with the NaruSasu fic. **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be eating some rice.**

* * *

Naruto clutched his iPhone in one hand while the other carelessly played with a piece of lint in his pocket. He had his favorite pair of orange head phones with the Uzumaki Family crest on them; placed over his ears and blasting music from Pierce the Veil, his favorite band. Starting at a new College in the middle of a term wasn't exactly his idea of fun; but after what happened at his last college, it was for the best. He sported his orange hoodie with "Uzushio University" on the front in bold black letter as well as the Uzumaki Crest on the back. He was proud of where he came from and didn't care who questioned him. He also wore his baggy, black ripped jeans, his black belt that had the word "Player" appearing to be dripping down the belt in black slime, and his dirty red and black checkered converse.

He allowed a joyful smirk to spread across his face as he read the sign "Shinobi University." He had a new ambition for this college; one that he was quite proud of even if others considered it unimportant. At "Uzushio University" he wasn't exactly a very popular guy. None of the girls would really talk to him and spread a rumor about him being gay. That pretty much ruined any potential male friendships. Though, if had said he liked girls, he'd only be half right.

It wasn't in just college that he'd had problems with other people. He'd been an orphan all his life and had lived in an orphanage until he graduated High School back in the small town of Uzushio. He had never been able to get adopted or make any friends because people had said his family was cursed. They had said his parents were both highly ranked in a Mafia. One day, his parents were taking down a huge business incorporation, they had taken the head person of the organization as well as his family hostage. One by one, they shot each family member until only the wife of the head of the incorporation was left. She so happened to be fluent in witch craft. She cursed both of his parents and they're first born and only child they would ever have. She had cursed them on behalf of the demon Kurama. Naruto's parents didn't believe in any of that supernatural stuff was real. October 10, the cursed day Naruto was born, both his parents died of an unknown cause and Naruto received whisker-like birthmarks on his face as a symbol of the curse.

That was the story Naruto grew up hearing; naturally he learned to accept it as the truth. When angry parents glared at him for coming to close he'd glare right back. The only tie he actually had to a family were his godfather Jiraiya and his godmother Tsunade. They had sent him packages in the mail; it contained money, candy, and other assorted things a kid would want. On his fourteenth birthday they sent him his iPhone. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade worked at "Shinobi University" in the city of Konoha. When he had graduated from High School they had offered him a free ride through "Shinobi University" but Naruto had declined, wanting to stay in his home town. After what happened at "Uzushio University," it was time for him to take them up on that offer.

Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder, put his phone in his pocket, and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. He didn't want to spend a lot of time smirking at the University Sign, he wanted people to like him here, and if he continued staring at it people would think he was a freak. He took his time; reading carefully over the directions of which building to go to. When he finally got there, he went inside. He really wasn't in a hurry to start more college classes after all. Naruto lazily punched the designated door and moments later it was opened by a man with long white hair.

"Ah Naruto," the man said opening the door wider. "You've certainly grown since we saw you when you were born."

"You're Jiraiya I'm assuming?" Naruto's gaze darted around the room as he stepped inside until they came to rest on a woman with blond hair sitting behind a desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the women said. "You're late."

"Yeah, well," Naruto shed his backpack onto the red carpeted floor before dropping down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Traffic is fuckin' insane." He propped his arm up on the back of the chair.

"I suppose." The women replied, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "Take those off your head." She motioned towards his headphones.

Naruto rolled his eyes and lazily slid his headphones around his neck, not bothering to turn off the music.

"Isn't there anything nice you'd like to say to Naruto, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Tsunade pursed her lips together for a moment then spoke. "It's great to see you Naruto, you look just like you're father."

"Thanks." Was all Naruto could reply with considering he had never seen his father before.

"Sign this," Tsunade slid a piece of paper towards him.

Naruto shrugged and took the pen she held out towards him. He slowly signed his name on the correct lines, pausing every few seconds as if he forgot how to spell his own name; just so he could enjoy the look of impatience on Tsunade's face.

"There ya go." Naruto grinned and dropped the pen onto the desk. He turned in his chair when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called while she and Jiraiya glanced at the papers making sure Naruto actually signed his name and not someone elses.

A girl with long red hair that was untamed on the right side stepped inside the room. She had red eyes about the same shade as her hair and she wore black glasses. She was wearing a violet belly shirt and black shorts that didn't cover her thighs at all despite the cool fall weather. She had a violet book bag draped over her shoulders and she glanced at Naruto before looking at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama," the girl did a quick bow.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "I want you to meet Karin Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes traced over the girl. She was an Uzumaki? How come he had never seen her until now? Where had she been living if she wasn't in Uzushio? She was actually his relative?

"Karin, meet Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said with a smirk, completely ignoring the blonde's surprise. Karin nodded in Naruto's direction. "I want you to show Naruto where he'll be staying here at Shinobi University as well as show him around the campus." The women told her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Karin bowed again. "Follow me Naruto-san." She turned to leave.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and suitcase and followed his relative out the door. When the door was shut and they were safely a few feet away Karin sighed loudly.

"I hate being so formal," she rolled her eyes. "It practically takes everything I have to be proper to that old bat!"

Naruto snickered, she was definitely his family. He followed her out of the building and side by side they walked down the side walk and deeper into the University.

"Anything in particular you wanna see first, Naruto?" Karin asked with a grin.

"Not really," Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, well…" Karin thought for a moment. "That's the building where you can take medical classes or whatever." She pointed to the building they were passing. "I'm not majoring in the medical field so I don't much about it."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, referring to the girl with short pink hair.

Karin followed his gaze then screwed up her face in disgust. "That's Sakura Haruno. She's such a bitch." She scoffed.

"You mean, she's a bitch in general, or you just don't like her?" Naruto snickered.

"Is there a difference?" Karin grunted and Naruto chuckled in response. "That's the art building." Karin pointed to another large building they were passing. "Again, not my major, but I kinda know I guy named Sai who is majoring in art. He's pretty big pervert."

"A pervert, huh." Naruto said mostly to himself.

"There's the business building!" Karin pointed at the next building. "That's my major! I'm going to be the best fuckin' sales lady this economy has ever seen!" Naruto chuckled again.

"That building is has something to do with cooking." Karin pointed at the next building then to the one beside it. "That one has something to do with weather."

"You don't know a lot about these building do you?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up," Karin rolled her eyes. "That building has something to do with politics and that one has something to do with the education major."

Naruto nodded and looked at each building in term. Shinobi University sure had a lot more buildings than Uzushio University had.

"That building has something to do with animals and that one is the law enforcement major building!" at least Karin new something about the law enforcement building. "Look! There's Sasuke!"

Naruto followed her gaze until he spotted a man with chin length black hair that spiked in the back. He had emotionless onyx eyes and he didn't even as much as glance in their direction as he passed.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha! He's going to be a policeman!" Karin squealed. "Isn't he just the sexiest thing?"

"He sure is." Naruto agreed looking at Sasuke's skinny jeaned ass.

"What?" Karin blinked and looked at her cousin.

"Nothing," Naruto grinned back at her in response.

"You're such a freak." Karin playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be living."

Naruto followed her farther into the campus towards the dorms. She pointed out a coffee shop, a football field, a track, and a swimming pool along the way. It would probably take him awhile to get use to this place. It was a hell of a lot different from Uzushio. He needed to remind himself to ask Karin to show him around Konoha some time.

"Here we are!" Karin announced.

"It doesn't look like anyone else lives here?" Naruto noted. The place looked completely deserted. Even at Uzushio the dorms had trash out front and the mailbox usually had the red flag up.

"That's because no one but you lives here." Karin told him. "Since the year has already started and everyone pretty much has their roommates; you get to stay in your own dorm since all of the others are full."

"Sweet," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, lucky you," Karin scoffed. "I have to share a room with that slut bag Sakura."

"Sakura can't be that bad." Naruto frowned. How could one girl really be that unpleasant to be around? True the girls at Uzushio were all bitches who hated his guts; but still.

"Yeah, yeah," Karin waved her hand as if dismissing the subject. "You don't have to worry about cleaning up or anything. All of the dorms have this maid that comes around to clean up." She told him.

"A maid?" Naruto raised his eye brow. Why would anyone want to be a maid for a profession?

"Yeah, some weird girl with dark blue hair," Karin ran her hand through the untamed side of her hair. "I didn't even know her name. She's some college dropout or something."

"Well I guess it's great that I won't have to do any cleaning." Naruto grinned when Karin gave him the key to the dorm.

"Uh huh," Karin rolled her eyes. "Just don't be late to your first class tomorrow, Naruto."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**I hope you like the story so far, even if it is only one chapter XD Naruto got kicked out of Uzushio University, he arrived at Shinobi University, met his cousin Karin, stared at Sasuke's ass, and got to see the campus. More detail will be put into future chapters so don't worry. I love me some details. XD As for Naruto's ambition at this new college, it will be revealed in the next chapter! Though I'm pretty sure you could figure it out on your own XD**

**Can you guess who the maid of the dorms is? If you can, I'll give you a virtual cookie X3**

**Please Read & Review! I'd love to hear what you like about the fanfic, what you dislike about it, and any suggestions you might have!**


	2. Knowing Your Targets

**Here's Chapter 2 of Shinobi University! It didn't take too terribly long for me to post this chapter and it's a long chapter, worth the wait? I think so XD I'm still working on the NaruSasu fanfic. I'm still not completely sure how to put my ideas into words for that chapter but I'm making progress. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did, probably wouldn't be here...**

* * *

"What a pain." Naruto sighed and placed his headphones over his ears. "I don't even know what I'm majoring in and I still have to take fuckin' classes for it."

He'd been at Shinobi University for three days now and he was having zero fun. Tsunade and Jiraiya had chosen his classes so he wasn't sure what he was majoring in. The desk in his dorm was completely overtaken by various assignments that he had to finish. He hadn't gotten to socialize with anyone besides his cousin, Karin, when she met up with him for lunch. He was itching to meet some new people, or at least get to know his victims-or-targets.

A scream was able to break his music barrier and reach his ears. Naruto frowned in confusion and slid his head phones around his neck. When another scream followed the previous one he was positive he didn't imagine it.

"Help!" a female voice desperately cried out.

Naruto unconsciously bit his lip but started jogging in the direction of the voice and screams. The last thing he needed was to get mixed into something illegal and get kicked out of the University. He couldn't get kicked out after everything Jiraiya and Tsunade had done for him; he also couldn't ignore a cry for help. He rounded the corner of building and saw four men harassing a woman.

The man, at least he thought it was man, with long blond hair was holding the woman's arms behind her back. The man with slicked back silver hair was crouched by her legs and trying to undo the button on her jeans while the man with red hair was unzipping her jacket. A dark skinned man was standing a few feet away going through the women's purse, scattering various items onto the concrete.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "Let her go!" All of the men, and the unidentifiable man-women, looked at him.

"Are you gonna fuckin' make us?" the man with the silver hair rose to his feet.

"I will if you don't leave her alone!" Naruto dropped his book bag to the ground and glared daggers at them.

The red head snickered. "You seriously think you could beat all of us?" the blond and the albino sneered along with their friend.

Naruto knew he didn't have much of a chance against all four of them; but if he didn't fight who knows what they would do to that woman. He noticed that they all had black arm bands on their upper arms. The bands had a red cloud with white lining around it. It must have stood for something; and Naruto was going to figure out what it was.

Before Naruto even had the opportunity to brace himself, he was tackled to the concrete. Naruto brought his arm up into a protective shield in front of his face. He could feel the strong punched nailing him in the sides, chest, and would have hit his face if it wasn't for his arms. When the punching slowed slightly, Naruto grabbed the albino's arms and managed to flip him over his head. The albino cursed and Naruto rolled onto his stomach, leaping to his feet. Naruto felt someone trying to restrain his arms so he elbowed the person in the stomach with as much force as he could manage. The blond man-woman stumbled backwards, winded. The albino was on his feet now; Naruto pulled his fist back and delivered a strong punch to his face. Blood gushed out of the albino's nose and sprayed Naruto's knuckles. Before he had a chance to notice him, the red head kicked Naruto in the chest, then in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground desperately gasping for the breathe that had been knocked out of him. Unable to get up, Naruto covered his head with his arms and curled into a ball while the three men kicked him out; shouting insults and taunting him as they did.

"Enough!" the dark skinned man commanded. "Leader-sama would be displeased it I let you kill him."

"Tch. He wouldn't find out if no one told him." The albino wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"We're finished here anyway," the man said. "The bitch didn't have a lot of money on her in the first place. Let's go." The men delivered a few last kicks to Naruto body, the albino spit on him, and then they all retreated around the corner.

"A-are you okay?" a female voice said worriedly.

Naruto removed his arms from his head so he could see who was speaking to him. It was the women who the men had been harassing. She had long dark blue hair and her lavender eyes were filled with concern. Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped away the blood that was oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

"Me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "The question is; are you alright? Those guys didn't hurt you did they?" he narrowed his eyes.

"N-No." the women told him quickly. "I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled shyly. "May I know your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned and shakily pushed himself up. He wasn't badly injured but his body ached and he was certain he'd have assorted bruises. "And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"The maid?" Naruto raised his eye brow questioningly.

"Yeah." She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Karin didn't mention that you were so beautiful." She looked back up at him in surprise. Sure, Naruto had been dying to flirt with something and he was at the point he would have flirted with a rock; but Hinata was actually rather pretty.

"I-" she was cut off by someone calling her name.

"Hinata!" the women with the pink hair that Karin called a bitch and a woman with blond hair came running towards them. "Are you okay?! We saw the Akatsuki running away from here and then we saw your purse on the ground and now you're talking to this guy…" the pink haired women trailed off as she stared at Naruto suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Hinata reassured them. "I probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for him." She nodded towards Naruto. "He fought them."

"It looks like he got the shit beat out of him." The blond noted.

"It was three against one!" Hinata defended him. "He was doing great against Hidan when the other two interfered!"

"Uh huh," pinky grunted as if she didn't believe it. "What's your savior's name?"

"Oh, sorry; guys this is Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata told them. "Naruto, this is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." She waved her hand at them when she said their name.

"Nice to meet ya," Naruto grinned.

"Likewise," Sakura and Ino smiled back.

Naruto made a mental note about both of their appearances. Sakura had short pink hair and green eyes while Ino had long blond hair and blue eyes. Ino also had bangs covering the right side of her face. They were both attractive and beat flirting with a rock by a long shot.

"Uzumaki…." Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Do you know Karin Uzumaki by any chance?" she asked, reopening her eyes.

"In fact, I do." Naruto grinned in response. "She's my cousin."

"How could such a nice guy like you be related to a self-centered bitch like Karin?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Well," Naruto began to explain. "My mother and her father happened to be siblings. When they-" he was interrupted by Sakura.

"We get it." Sakura chuckled. "We were heading to the lounge here on campus, do you want to come?" she asked him.

"Sounds great!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Are you coming to Hinata?" he asked hopefully.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I have to work today."

"That's too bad," Ino frowned. "C'mon Naruto! We'll show you the way." She smiled again and the two women headed off.

"So, you pretty much owe me for coming to your rescue." Naruto told Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata gulped, hoping he wasn't going to ask for her soul or something.

"As payment, I'd like you to go on a date with me." Naruto smiled.

"A date?" Hinata blushed. "With you?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "Will you?"

"Um…" Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground, still blushing before she looked back up at him. "I will."

Naruto grinned. "Great, you probably have a new dorm to clean. That dorm would be mine, I live there by myself, so just leave your number and address by the fridge." He told her.

Hinata blushed again but nodded; smiling. "I don't tell anybody." Naruto held his finger up to her lips and whispered. "It'll be our little secret."

* * *

"So, this is the Leaf Lounge." Naruto said mostly to himself as he seated himself at the table with Sakura and Ino.

"It's like a little coffee shop." Sakura shrugged.

"Little," Naruto grunted. "This place is bigger than where I use to live."

"Where did you use to live Naruto?" Ino asked him.

"Hm? Oh, I lived in a small town called Uzushio." He shrugged. "You've probably never heard of it."

"I think I've heard of it once before." Sakura said; raking her brain for anything about the town.

"It's nothing special." Naruto smiled. "So, tell me about yourselves."

"Well, we're both majoring in medicine. We plan on becoming doctors." Sakura told him, bragging just a little.

"Doctors? Wow!" Naruto grinned. "Both of you must be really smart. Beauty and intelligence, you're boyfriends must have had to beg you guys for days to get you to go out with them."

Sakura and Ino both blushed. "We don't have boyfriends." Sakura replied.

"You don't?" Naruto said in disbelief. "That's hard to believe. Any guy should consider himself lucky that you'd be willing to go out with him."

"Th-thank you Naruto." Ino blushed and played with a strand of her hair, her eyes locked onto the table.

"So, tell me about some of your friends." Naruto smiled. "Maybe I could meet them sometime?"

"Um," Sakura and Ino both glanced around the coffee shop/lounge. "Oh there's some people we know!" Sakura pointed and Naruto looked at two boys and a girl who were sitting at a table on the other side of the building.

"Those three are siblings." Ino told him. "The blond girl is the oldest, Temari Sabaku, she's pretty cocky and can be rude at times. The guy with the brown hair is the middle sibling, Kankuro Sabaku, he's really cocky and a big jerk. The one with the red hair is the youngest, Gaara Sabaku, he's really creepy and anti-social. He's got these weird black things over his eyes and his doesn't have eye brows." Ino screwed up her face in disgust when she spoke of Gaara.

"Over there is some more people we know." Sakura pointed to another group of two guys and one girl. "The girl with brown hair is Tenten. She's really nice and you defiantly need to meet her. The guy with long hair is Neji Hyuga, he's Hinata's cousin. He's really smart but he's cocky and not always friendly. The last guy, with the bowl shaped haircut, is Lee. He's really energetic and he gets excited about everything. Even though he's got those freaky eye brows, he's a pretty nice guy." Sakura told him.

"And we have some more people over there." Ino motioned towards a group of five guys. "The guy with the red markings on his face is Kiba Inuzuka. He's actually a lot like you. He's cocky but friendly at the same time. He also has the cutest dog in the world! Akamaru is just like a big teddy bear! The guy with the sunglasses is Shino Aburame. He's really weird and anti-social. He also really likes bugs for some reason. The guy with his hair pulled back is Shikamaru Nara. He's extremely lazy but he's a frickin' genius. The big guy is Choji Akimichi. He's friendly but if you say something about his weight you're pretty much dead. The last guy with the black hair is Sai. He's a total hotty and he's an artist!" Ino blushed and stared at the man.

"Don't forget he's also a total pervert and doesn't know the things he shouldn't say to people." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled at the two girls but he was making notes in his mind about all of the people they were pointing out to him. If Sai was a pervert; Naruto could be a pervert right back. Kiba liked dogs; Naruto was a dog person anyway.

"Okay, over there we have some more people." Sakura nodded towards a group of three guys and a girl. He recognized Karin and Sasuke in the group. "You already know Karin. The guy with the white hair is Suigetsu Hozuki. He's a pretty funny guy and he loves animals and water. He also really likes gore and violence. The guy with orange hair is Juugo. He's really polite and he loves nature. The last guy, with the sexy black hair, is Sasuke Uchiha. He's deadly sexy and so intelligent!" Sakura and Ino were both gushing over the Uchiha.

"He's gay." Naruto said without giving it a second thought.

"What? How could you say that?!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto chuckled and held up his hands defensively. "I'm just saying no guy looks like that and isn't gay. All the 'sexy' ones are." He used his fingers to make quotations around sexy.

"Whatever." Ino and Sakura both scoffed in unison.

"So, who're the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, dismissing the gay Uchiha subject.

Sakura and Ino looked happy to move on as well. "They're these group of thugs who formed a gang, the Akatsuki." Sakura told him. "All of them are guys except for one that's a girl. They're mostly scene in groups of two; it was pretty rare for more than two to attack Hinata like that." she narrowed her eyes in hate and disgust.

"Hinata mentioned Hidan was there, he's the guy with silver hair. He's a complete jerk, which all of the Akatsuki are, and he curses in just about every sentence. He's usually scene with Kakuzu; he's a tall guy with dark skin. He's really greedy, he'll do anything for money, and he's pretty frickin scary.

Then we have Sasori Akasuna, he's a guy with red hair. He's arrogant and impatient; that's about it. He's usually scene with Deidara, a guy with long blond hair and he gets mistaken for a girl a lot. He's arrogant, cocky, and he blows a lot of stuff up.

Next we have Itachi Uchiha, he's Sasuke's older brother. He doesn't talk a lot but he's just got some sort of dangerous vibe about him. He's usually scene with Kisame Hoshigaki, a guy with dark blue hair. He's kinda like Suigetsu in a way. They both have pointed teeth and they both love gore.

Then we have Tobi Uchiha, he's Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin. He's really hyper and he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He seems pretty harmless but he can be just as dangerous as all of them. He's usually seen with Zetsu, a guy with green hair and yellow eyes. Zetsu doesn't talk much either and he spends a lot of time taking care of plants.

Lastly, we have Konan, the only girl. We actually don't know much about her. She doesn't talk much and we rarely see her around. When we do see her she's with the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Pein has a whole lot of piercings and he has weird grey rings in his eyes. He's the most dangerous by far. We don't see a lot of him but it's wise to steer clear of him." Sakura informed him.

"Wow," Naruto drummed his fingers against the table. "They don't sound very friendly."

"They aren't," Ino narrowed her eyes. "Just stay away from them."

Naruto nodded but he was mentally placing all of the people they told him about today into categories. It would take a lot of work for him to get close to some of them, but he'd worry about that another time. He already had a date lined up.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! **

**Naruto may be a whore/player but he's still a nice guy! He fought the Akatsuki Gang so bravely just to save one of his future vict-er targets. He also has a date with Hinata XD This chapter was pretty informational. Sakura and Ino told Naruto who was who and the little blond whore is already making plans to get all up in everybody's cool aid XD**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter tell me what you liked about it, if you disliked this chapter tell me what you disliked about it, and tell me if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
